The Cohabitation Formulation
"The Cohabitation Formulation" is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on February 17, 2011. Summary Priya is back and she decides to date Leonard again. Howard is forced by Bernadette to choose between her and his mother. Extended Plot Howard and Bernadette just had and are lying on bed. After that, Howard immediately prepares to leave, and Bernadette feels cheapened by this and asks him to consider . Howard arrives home and as usual, his mother, Mrs. Wolowitz annoys him with her rude comments, although this time, Howard snaps and leaves the house. Leonard opens the knocking door to find Howard, requesting to stay at their apartment. Sheldon comes out and commands Leonard to make as Howard is depressed, Sheldon then tries to comfort Howard, but Howard accidentally mentions that Priya is in town and is staying with Raj. Because Leonard and Priya had a "past", he dashed toward Raj's apartment, when he got there Priya and Leonard talked in private, although Raj clearly forbade it. The gang is at The Cheesecake Factory when Leonard and Priya announced that they will be seeing each other again, Bernadette told Howard to choose between her and his mother. Amy has heard the news from Sheldon and rushed to Penny's side to comfort her. Howard shows up at Bernadette's front door and explains that he chooses her and has moved out of his mother's house. The gang is having dinner, Leonard and Priya are acting all lovey-dovey and this annoys Raj. Penny joins in and talks to Priya, Amy points out that Priya is an amazing human. After having sexual intercourse, Howard asks her for all the requests his mother usually carries out. Bernadette suddenly realizes how dependent the two of them are upon each other, and Howard moves back into his mother's house. Amy decides to check up on Penny, when the two of them are talking Penny suddenly bursts into tears, Amy grasps this golden opportunity to examine her for data. Later, Penny comes into the apartment to have Thai food. Sheldon, who is alone except for Amy, who is with him, explains that Leonard and Priya went to for the weekend, Raj is at home, forbidding it, and Howard has been grounded by his mother for "running away". Amy tells Penny that thanks to her contribution, she was able to do research on what makes cry. When she learns that Penny is still upset, Amy tells Sheldon to make her tea. Critics "It's episodes like this which keep me hoping the show can improve and get better. The attempts at characterisation were small but solid. This wasn't the funniest episode you will see, nor was the Howard stuff adequately addressed but it was still encouraging." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': The title refers to Howard and Bernadette living together (Cohabitation). *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=331 *This episode was watched by 12.41 million people with a rating of 3.7 (adults 18-49). Quotes (Howard comes home from Bernadette's place. He puts his keys in the door, when he hears his mother shouting.) Mrs. Wolowitz: WHO'S THERE?! ARE YOU A SEX CRIMINAL?! Howard: Sex criminals don't have KEYS, MA! (Howard goes inside.) Mrs. Wolowitz: WHERE WERE YOU SO LATE?! Howard: I WAS OUT WITH BERNADETTE! Mrs. Wolowitz: I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, I WATCH DR. PHIL, AND HOPE TO GOD YOU USED A CONDOM! Howard: I'M NOT HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH YOU, MA! Mrs. Wolowitz: GOD FORBID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE "NEW FANCY" SEX DISEASES! Howard: NOBODY HAS A DISEASE! Mrs. Wolowitz: I HOPE NOT: I SHARE A TOILET WITH YOU, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, TO GIVE YOUR MOTHER HERPES?! Howard: THAT'S IT, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS..... (Howard storms out of the house and is about to leave.) AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR EYEBROWS IN THE MORNING! (Howard starts going, until he checks his pocket and he realizes he forgot something. He goes back inside to get it and his mother starts shouting again.) Mrs. Wolowitz: WHO'S THERE?! ARE YOU A SEX CRIMINAL?! Howard: Still leaving, I just forgot my'' CLARITIN!'' ---- (It is revealed that Bernadette has kicked Howard out of her place and he has come back home to his mother's place with all of his luggage. He is putting his key in the door when his mother starts ranting again.) Mrs. Wolowitz: WHO'S THERE?! IS THAT A SEX CRIMINAL?! Howard: Nobody wants to do that TO YOU, MA! (Howard goes inside.) Mrs. Wolowitz: WHERE WERE YOU?! Howard: DIDN'T YOU READ MY EMAIL?! Mrs. Wolowitz: YOU KNOW, I CAN'T TURN ON THAT FERKAKTA COMPUTER, I LEFT YOU SOME BRISKET ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER! Howard: THANK YOU! Mrs. Wolowitz: REMEMBER TO FLOSS AFTER, WE HAVE THE DENTIST IN THE MORNING! ---- Howard: We wait for my mom’s heart to explode from all the salt she eats. Then we just stick her in the ground, flip her mattress and move into the big bedroom. ---- Raj: It’s completely inappropriate for a single woman to entertain a man in private. If you insist on talking, you must do it on the couch! All right, you may talk in the bedroom, but I want this door to remain open! All right, just this once you may close the door. But keep in mind I’ll be right out here monitoring the situation! (Dials phone) Oh, damn it. Leonard, when you get this message, call me. (Dials again) Priya, this is your brother. When you get this, tell Leonard to check his voice mail. ---- Amy: It seems like the appropriate thing to do when one’s best friend finds herself replaced by a smart, beautiful woman. with the smoldering sexuality of a crouched Bengal tiger. Penny: I already told you, I’m okay with it. I mean, if anything, I’m quite pleased (starting to blub) that Leonard has found someone (starting to cry) that makes him so happy. Amy: its okay, it’s okay. Penny: Thank you. Amy: Now, let’s get these electrodes attached and see what’s going on in that pretty little noggin of yours. Trivia *This is the second of five episodes to have a "Previously on The Big Bang Theory" review of past events. It summarizes "The Irish Pub Formulation" and is spoken by Johnny Galecki. *Howard and Mrs. Wolowitz agree that all of the CSI series have their merits. *Sheldon describes Howard as his tertiary friend, with Leonard being his secondary and Raj being his primary friend. *It is revealed that Howard's mother wears a wig and wears fake eyebrows and he has to help. *This is the first time Sheldon is seen wearing a pair of jeans. *It is revealed in this episode that Leonard's sister is 38 and married. *In this episode, Penny is revealed to have a heightened sense of smell, especially when it comes to pizza and Chinese food, similar to Sheldon's " hearing" ("The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation"). Gallery Coh1.jpg|Amy consoling Penny about Leonard being with Priya. Coh2.jpg|Howard talking to Bernie. Coh3.jpg|Priya having dinner with the gang. Coh4.jpg|Having a meal at the Cheesecake Factory. TBBT 416.jpg|Leonard and Priya quoting "The Taming of the Shrew". TBBT 416 Penny Amy.jpg|Penny crying about Leonard being with Priya. Bit11.jpg|Penny and Sheldon visiting with Amy. Bit10.jpg|Bernadette excited about Howard moving in. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon. Bit7.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Bit6.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Bit5.jpg|Howard and Bernie in bed. Bit4.png|Penny sharing a chair with Amy. Bit3.jpg|I chose you. Bit2.jpg|Bernadette wants Howard to stay the night. Bit1.jpg|Howard cuddling with Bernie. Category:Season 4 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Priya Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard and Priya Category:Articles With Photos